


A candle-lit evening, Haru Style

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: F/F, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Playing with hot wax is much more fun with a partner, Haru thinks (Yuzu definitely doesn't disagree)





	A candle-lit evening, Haru Style

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr

Haru hums with each drop that falls, like she can’t completely disconnect from music even now.  
Yuzu’s voice can’t help but make little noises when they land, and the way they mix makes her think that maybe it was deliberate after all.  
Trust Haru to make music even out of this.

“You-you’re getting some… on your own fingers,” Yuzu says breathlessly, like turning the attention back to her will distract Haru from how vulnerable Yuzu feels—is.

“Oh, that?” She grins. “That’s kind of how I got the idea in the first place. I used to stick my fingers in melted wax when I was a kid.” She lets some fall over the fingers of her other hand, and then caresses Yuzu’s throat with them, smiling. “It was the nice kind of pain. Reminded me I was alive.” A playful poke to the tip of her nose. “Just like you, except you’re not a pain.”

Yuzu snorts.

“Well I’d  _hope_  so.”

Haru laughs, and it’s still so new and amazing, hearing her do this. Yuzu grins, and has her contemplation interrupted by an involuntary moan when a larger drop of wax falls on her breast, starts running down its curve, and freezes.

"Sensitive for  _everything_  here, huh?”

She wants to pout, but Haru doesn’t let her, switching to the other side, letting drop after drop fall in an almost regular circle of gentle burn on the paler skin of her breast. She bites her lip, feeling the nipple contract with a strange mix of wanting and fearing contact.  
Haru switches back instead, does the same to her other one until she’s panting and repressing shivers.

The next trickle falls on her stomach, an almost continuous line that ends just above her navel.

"You don’t mind if I keep going after I’m done with this, right?” Haru whispers in her ear, moving the candle out of reach.

Somehow, even in her state, Yuzu manages to roll her eyes.

“Obviously.”


End file.
